


I will always love you.

by Cin_the_elf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cin_the_elf/pseuds/Cin_the_elf
Summary: Iris and Zevran had always wanted a child of their own, sadly it's not to be meant to be.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Kudos: 6





	I will always love you.

As Iris sat on the bed looking down, she feels Zevran cup her cheeks. Without looking at her, he can tell she has been crying, with her period being late she had hoped despite the joining it could still happen,   
"I'm so sorry Zev,"   
"Mi amor, you have no reason to be sorry,"   
"But you seemed so excited at the thought and maybe-"   
Zevran cut her off unable to hear anymore,   
"Iris, Mi amor, child or no child, adopted or birthed from you and me, I will always love you".   
She feels his arms move around her, pulling her closer to him, they sit in silence for a moment, her eyes closing before speaking up,  
"As will I".

**Author's Note:**

> Maker this was embarrassing to post, gotta break out of the comfort zone at some point, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it might post more I don't know yet.


End file.
